The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Plasma arc torches, also known as electric arc torches, are commonly used for cutting, marking, gouging, and welding metal workpieces by directing a high energy plasma stream consisting of ionized gas particles toward the workpiece. In a typical plasma arc torch, the gas to be ionized is supplied to a distal end of the torch and flows past an electrode before exiting through an orifice in the tip, or nozzle, of the plasma arc torch. The electrode has a relatively negative potential and operates as a cathode. Conversely, the torch tip constitutes a relatively positive potential and operates as an anode during piloting. Further, the electrode is in a spaced relationship with the tip, thereby creating a gap, at the distal end of the torch. In operation, a pilot arc is created in the gap between the electrode and the tip, often referred to as the plasma arc chamber, wherein the pilot arc heats and ionizes the gas. The ionized gas is blown out of the torch and appears as a plasma stream that extends distally off the tip. As the distal end of the torch is moved to a position close to the workpiece, the arc jumps or transfers from the torch tip to the workpiece with the aid of a switching circuit activated by the power supply. Accordingly, the workpiece serves as the anode, and the plasma arc torch is operated in a “transferred arc” mode.
One of two methods is typically used for initiating the pilot arc between the electrode and the tip. In the first method, commonly referred to as a “high frequency” or “high voltage” start, a high potential is applied across the electrode and the tip sufficient to create an arc in the gap between the electrode and the tip. Accordingly, the first method is also referred to as a “non-contact” start, since the electrode and the tip do not make physical contact to generate the pilot arc. In the second method, commonly referred to as a “contact start,” the electrode and the tip are brought into contact and are gradually separated, thereby drawing an arc between the electrode and the tip. The contact start method thus allows an arc to be initiated at much lower potentials since the distance between the electrode and the tip is much smaller.
To operate the contact start torches, working gas from a source of gas is generally split into three streams inside the torches. A first portion of gas is used as a plasma gas to generate the main plasma stream. A second portion of gas is used as shield gas for stabilizing the plasma gas and controlling cut qualify. The second portion of gas also provides cooling to consumable components of the torches. A third portion of gas is used to separate the electrode from the tip to draw the pilot arc between the electrode and the tip and is vented outside the torches after the pilot arc is generated. Generally, a high percentage of the working gas is used to separate the tip from the electrode and vented outside the plasma arc torch. This portion of working gas is undesirably wasted.